The Last Victory
by Ladi Illuna
Summary: Me, Sophia, and Christine go to battle a force that was created and need that Sailor Scouts' help becuase I have gone crazy and suicidal and am killing people. Weird, and the people mentioned in here are some of my best freinds, so no bashing in the revie
1. Default Chapter

The Last Victory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon people, but Sophia, Annie, Christine, and all of the Epox.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sailor Deimos watched Sailor Charon in her calling of power, her own short blond hair fluttering the the dying winds.  
" Charon, are you getting anything?" She snapped irritably; it was cold, she was in a short skirt, and the girl she held in her arms was getting a bit heavy.   
Sailor Charon paused in her calling of the powers of time and glanced at her freind-in-combat and the limp form she held in her arms.  
" Why don't you do this? You were always better at the pacifist stuff anyway." She gingerly accepted the unconsious girl from Deimos sighed.  
Deimos took out a cresent moon shaped amulet and held it to her heart, then closed her eyes and started murmuring things into the now steadily rising winds. A bright light filled the abandoned clearing and she uttered the words.  
" Take us to the ones who would help us. Take us to our sister Scout of the Silver Millenium!" Everything went black and they were sucked into a whirling vortex of colors and light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The two ruffled Scouts stepped out into the glare of a streetlight, and saw the hill of stairs that would take them to their first ally.  
Deimos' tiara was around her neck and Charon wrestled her skirt back down, then bent to re-tye a boot lace.   
The bleach blond girl was still sleeping.  
They went back to their civilain forms and slowly walked up the stairs to the Cherry Hill Temple.  
" Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Christine, also known as Sailor Charon, shouted as they approached the building, giggling madly.   
" I've always wanted to do that." She explained to Sophia as she shifted Annie into a better position.  
" Who is it that wishes sanctuary so damned late?" Yawned a young woman from the top of the steps.  
" us, fellow Scout. But I think you already knew we were coming?" Sophia asked, pullig Rei into a sisterly hug.   
" Oh yes! lease come in!" Rei hustled them in out of the cold and into her home.  
After a lengthy discussion of what they would need, Rei left them to sleep.   
" Sophia?" Christine asked, feeling not at all like the harbringer of Death that she could become.   
" Yeah?" Sophia responded, settling Annie between themm taking off her glasses and putting them on the windowsill.   
" What's going to happen if they can't save Annie?" Christine brushed a few strands of long multi-colored hair out of her face.   
" She will get better. Even if I have to kill the Epox myself." Sophia's voice sounded as hard as the jewel in her staff.  
"Yeah, uh-huh." Christine sighed and listened to Sophia fall asleep.  
*It's okay Annie.* She thought. *I'm still here. And Addison would be, but I hate him, so he didn't some with us. I'm still here though, and I'm way better than my stinky old brother.*  
Annie just turned over and buried her face in Christine's shoulder, cooing like a baby. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Victory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon people, but Sophia, Annie, Christine, and all of the Epox.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Rei woke to the sounds of talking and the smells of something really good.   
" Morning Rei!" Chirped a girl with short blond hair and rectangle style glasses.   
" You must be Annie then." Rei shook hands with the girl that Christine and Sophia had brought in the dead of night.  
" Sophia?" Annie called into the kitched, padding into it like a kitten.  
" What?"   
" There's no tv is there?"   
" No, but we do have some other things that you can do that are jsut as fun." Rei said calmly, hoping she wasn't like Serena.  
" Oh well, I can live without my Ranma 1/2 for a few weeks. I do have all the comics you know." Annie picked up a brush and attacked her own hair, and then brushed Christines.  
" Breakfast is ready!" Sophia said, setting down a plate of pancakes down and letting them dig in.  
" Yummy!" Was the only intelligably word they got out of Annie until after she'd eaten her fill.   
" So Annie, why do you think you're here?" Rei asked, wanting to test the girl before making any iron hard desicions about how to help her.  
" Because Christine and Sophia think there's something wrong with me. They think I'm evil and that I'm gonna kill everyone the next time I transform." Annie said when she finished her glass of milk.   
" Do you think there is something wrong with you?" Rei asked placidly, feeling like she was talkign to a 6-year-old.  
" Not really, I was in some trouble, but that all worked out and now I'm just fine." She said the last words as if she was trying to convince herself more than Rei.   
" Right!" Christine yelled. " You came home from that party pretty messed up. I was angry enough about that, but then you went on that killing spree and nearly got caught!"  
Annie's eyes filled with tears and she stood up. " The Epox would have gotten them anyway. Death was a better gift that they deserved!" She shouted, then ran from the kitchen and out the door.   
Sopha managed to catch up with her long enough to tell where she was going. " She's headed to Setsuna's house. how she knows how to get there, I have no idea, but we have to get there and fast. She was like this when Jamie left and then she started killing all those people and-"   
Rei cut off Sophia's babbling and sat her down at the table, giving her a cup of tea. " Setsuna and the others can take care of themselves. Tell me the whole stpry, from the beginning."  
" Well, it all started when Annie went to a party and she didn't come home when she said she would be so I went looking for her. Christine stayed in case Annie came home and I missed her. I got there, and it was like a little mini-hell. The people that weren't screwing were drinking and getting high. When I didn't find her there, I looked in the bedroom and there she was, half naked and tied to the ceiling with ropes of black energy. I morphed into Sailor Deimos and got her out of there. Jamie attacked so I had to attack back. I got us to the house as fast as I ould." Sophia shuddered, but went back to her story. " We made sure that Annie would have no contact with jamie, but when she found out he was leaving, she snapped. Got a new transformation, Sailor Nevermore and started killing people on the streets. We had her out of there before the cops showed up, but the damage had already been done. By killing innocent people, she had lost her soul to the Epox. That was a little before we brought her to you, becuase only you and Sailor Moon can help us."   
Sophia hung her head. " You know, we're not even 15 yet, and we have to deal with this all? I want to fight zits and homework, not evil and demon things!" She sniffed a bit and then the phone rang.  
" Yes?" Rei answered it, and a grave look came over her face. " We'll need a ride over there." And hung up.  
" Setsuna's got her calmed down and all good again. Teaching ger some exercises and that stuff." Sophia nodded and there was the sound of squealing car tires in the street.  
" Did I tell you that Haruka's driving?" Rei smiled wealky. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Victory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon people, but Sophia, Annie, Christine, and all of the Epox.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
" You are on a misty beach. Feel the sand under your feet, the mist resting lightly on your skin. Use your mind to force the mist away, imagining the mist as the evil as you push it away, being forced out of you by you." Setsuna's voice lulled Annie into a trance-like state.   
She was there. Annie could feel the grainy sand getting between her toes and itching. She could feel the cold penetrating her clothes, as many layers as she had put on. And she could feel the evil. Cold, clammy, and trying its danmednest to take her back.   
She tried to conjur up the silver powers of her mind, but she couldn't. The mist wouldn't let her. She pushed, but it pushed back, hard and cold, wrapping around her like a slimy eel and squeezing thighter and tighter.  
" No!" She screamed, her eyes whipping open and she stared around the room wildly.  
All she saw was Setsuna, Amara, and Hotaru watching her calmly.   
" Oh my god I am so sorry!" She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. " This is the tenth thng we've tried and it all goes the same. I work my hardest to not let the evil get me but it still does. Forget it Setsuna, I'm doomed."   
Annie flung her hands wide and looked at them all. " I'm evil, so why don't you just kill me now and get over with it?" She closed her eyes and opened them to find herself staring into Hotaru's dark eyes.  
" You listen to me." She said quietly. " I was evil once, but I fought, and I was weaker than you'll ever be. You're not evil and you will make it, even if I have to drag you through every cleansing meditation I know!"   
Hotaru sat back, looking a little surprised at herself.   
" Hotaru, you don't understand! These cleansing rituals aren't going to work! I need something bigger, like Sailor Moon's healing thingies." The door opened and in walked the Inner Scouts, Haruka, and two girls Setsuna had never seen before.  
" Speak of the devil." Annie muttered.  
Serena spotted Annie and rushed over to her.  
" Are you okay? Do you feel like killing people?" She shouted.  
" Geez Serena," Annie pushed her away and stood up. " I'm evil not deaf!"   
Serena smiled, embarassed and blushing.   
" Well I think she looks just fine." Lita stated, folding her arms against her chest and leaning on the door frame.  
" Trust me, I'm not myself right now." Annie smiled in her direction and Lita got a little chill down her spine.   
" Well, I'm not one to judge others," Mina started, but shut up when the others flashed evil glares in her direction.   
" Look, we'll just keep up with the mediations for about a week more and see what happens. If nothing gets any better, Rei or Setsuna can inquire on the other planes and see if anything else will help. As for now, I am very hungry." Amara said, and when hearty agreement met her offer to take them to lunch, they went. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Victory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon people, but Sophia, Annie, Christine, and all of the Epox.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
A week passed by and no progress was seen. Annie kept having violent nightmares and the mediations didn't help any. Sophia and Christine didn't know what to do until one afternoon.  
" Annie, could you come here?" Sophia called from the living room of Rei's house.   
Annie scampered up from the kitchen table and ran to where Sophia was, but tripped and in her haste to keep her shirt from riding up, something flew out ofher pocket.  
" No!" Annie screamed, srabbling for it, but Sophia was quicker, snatching it out from under Annie's nose.   
She looked at it, looked at Annie, then looked back at the thing she held in her hands. " No wonder you haven't gotten any better! You kept this!"   
It was a black amulet that shone with an angry inner red light. It was the shape of an elgonated oval on its side.   
" I had to! Jamie said that if I didn't have it, the Epox would drain my life away and I'd end up as a zombie!" Annie wailed, drawing the attention of Christine and Rei.  
" Rei, I think you should burn this in the fire." Sophia said, voice flat and emotionless.   
" No no no no no no no!" Annie chanted.  
In the end they had to tie Annie's behind her back or she'd have turned into Sailor Nevermore.  
" Great Fire, please accept this offering of evil and cleanse it of it's sickness." Rei intoned, then she threw it on the fire as if she couldn't bear having it in her hands anymore.  
" No!" Annie screamed, writhing like a cat in a bag, screaming and hitting out at things.  
But she went unheeded. The fire had turned black with veins of silver, sparks flying everywhere but dying before they had hit anything. Annie got herself loose and stood, glowering at them all with an evil smile on her face.  
" No, ot my amulet! How could you? You cold-hearted bitch!" Annie flung herself at Sophia and slapped her hard across the face.  
All was silent, except for the fire which had returned to normal and as dying down.  
" Oh no Sophia, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" She wailed, moving towards the blond girl.  
But Sophia ran to hide behind Christine, tears running down hr face.  
An eerie light filled Annie's eyes and she flung herself out the door. She ran again, but this time they didn't catch her. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Victory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon people, but Sophia, Annie, Christine, and all of the Epox.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" We have to find her!" Sophia said, half-crazed with lack of sleep.  
They had all been up for 3 days straight, looking for anything that could lead them to Annie.   
" We can't do this alone. We need Sailor Moon." Christine said, pushing her long brown ponytail over her shoulder.   
" I'm right here and Mercury's picking up major icky waves on her computer. You should all suit up and follow me." Sailor Moon stood in the doorway.  
" Defenitely on that!" Christine said hapily.  
Even if it wasn't Annie, it might be a icky nasty youma and she wanted to get some of this energy off her back.  
" Sailor Deimos Planet Power!"  
" Sailor Charon Plane Power!"  
Sophia turned into a living tornado of silver while Christine burst into black flame. Both of their outfits were like Super Sailor Moon's, but the bows, skirts, neckflap, and tiara stones were all the same color. The only thing the same was their hair, and they shone with a power not far unlike the Sailor Scouts'.   
" Let's go!" Deimos said, and followed Sailor Moon out the door with Mars and Charon close behind.   
" This way, over by the rose park!." Mercury shouted, moving along the raod with the rest of them.   
Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus went to the left while the Inner Scouts went right. Charon and Deimos plowed head on, wanting to meet Annie first. Everything was quiet, eve nore so seemeing because nothing was moving in the slight breeze.  
BOOM!  
A fireball hit the roses next to them and made Charon jump back from the heat.  
" It's okay, I meant to miss you." Came the silky soft voice of Sailor Nevermore.  
She rose above them, grey skirt flapping in the violent winds she was creating with her large grey wings. Her flaming sword gave off desolate light, giving eerie depth to her black eyes.  
" Annie!" Deimos pleaded with her freind. " Don't do this!"   
" Don't do what? Don't hate you for leaving me? Don't kill you for reminding me why I can't live my own life?" Nevermore pouted sulkily and waved her sword around like she was bored with them already. " Well, I might not kill you, but your little freinds are a big nuisance."   
She landed on the ground and they saw just how changed she had become since the Epox had rooted even deeper.  
She now had black tattoos all over her body, like tribal designs, but with a truly evil twist to them. Large wings of slate grey loomed above her, and when Nevermore smiled again, they saw the small poitned fangs.   
" Annie, you've changed! Even without the amulet, the Epox is still inside you!" Charon said, raising her own brightly flaming silver sword, combating the gloom around them all.  
" Well, no duh!" A glimpse of the old Annie showed through, but was swallowed and gone.  
" I tried to get you to love me, but all the times you argued, and ignored, and pushed me away, the Epox grew a little more in me. Soon I will be powerfull enough to become the Epox and kill you all!" Nevermore raised her sword and started walking towards the two.  
But all of a sudden, she stopped, clawed hands clutching at her head as if she had a headache.   
" Get out of my head bitch!" She screamed, throwing a tiny dart into the bushes.  
A shout of pain rose from the bushes and Nevermore cackled and flew away into the dark night.  
" Damn, I lsot her." Rei said, limping out the of bushes with the dart sticking out of her sholder.  
" Gah! It's Epox poison! Rei, if we don't get Annie to heal you, then your gonna die." Sophia pulled out the dart and threw it away.  
" Well at least I know I'll never have to face graduation day." Rei smiled and fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei withstood the poison well. Usually it would have taken her by now, but she was storng of body and mind. A few days after Sailor Nevermore's attack, some very unexpected help arrived.  
Hotaru ran to get it while Sophia helped Rei spoon soup into her mouth. Setsuna had insisted on having at least one Outer Scout to stay with Rei and this week it was Hotaru. She came running back, leading a tall boy with shrot brown hair dressed in baggy jeans and a skater hoodie.   
" Sophia, Christine, I presume." He asked, voice full of chagrin and a hint of amusement.  
" No, the freaking boogeyman." Christine snapped.  
" I'm Jamie." He held out his hand to show that he was peaceful, for now at least. " I'm here to help you find Annie and possibly change her back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that, Christine, being herself, ahd her doubts.  
" Why do you want to help us? I mean, you are one of the Epox's major agents aren't you? Don't you want to kill us and help Annie?" She said, sitting cross legged on the eating table and spearing Jamie with a sharp glare.  
" Right now the Epox has to survive Annie. It's gone and relinquished its claim on all the others so it can focus purely on Annie. If we can get her, there is a chance we can clear out this evil altogether." Sophia jumped on this little bit of info.  
" But that would mean destroying Annie, or Sailor Nevermore. I don't want to lose either of them." She said sadly.  
" We should get her in her Sailor Nevermore form, I'm not so sure you want to keep this recent one. But if we don't get her soon, the Epox will take over Annie and Rei, and then use Rei to take over the rest of the Sailor Scouts. I think that was Annie's inital plan." He looked sad, but grinned when Christine threw a brush at him.  
" How would you know?" She asked, frowning.  
" Well, we used to use telepath's to do that all the time until they became more and more attracted to helping the goodies." Jamie said, slurping down a bowl of noodles.   
" How did the Epox come into creation?" Hotaru asked all of a sudden.  
They all looked at her and Jamie set down the bowl and thought for a minute.  
" Well, the Epox is not an old power, which makes it all the more hard to resist. Some telepath was playing around with peoples minds and got sucked into an E druggies mind. He went crazy and got the addiction itself and then he started getting people attatched to the mental feeling of it. That's why it's called the Epox. I'm just glad I'm out of it." He said, rubbing his forehead as if it hurt his head to think about it again.  
" I'm glad too." Sophia said, hushed and quiet. 


End file.
